


Team Work

by Theneras



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short scene cut from my Dragon Age Story. It was a bit OOC to fit with the current story but I didn't want to just delete it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Work

Cara took one look at her tent and choked back a laugh. There was a tear in the top of it with a makeshift patch over it. One of the posts was broken and repaired, another was singed. But the comical sight were the three men sitting at the campfire. Solas appeared to be nursing a bruised jaw, Maxwell had a black eye and possibly a broken nose and Bull’s pants looked like they had been set on fire.

She looked at Mia, who clamped a handover her mouth and shook her head. Cara looked back at the three of them and raised an eyebrow. Varric whistled at the tent and shook his head. Neither of them would look at her, which was probably a good thing because she was doing everything possible not to laugh and had she made eye contact with any of them would have lost it.

“There is a stream nearby with a spot just right for bathing so I’m going to wash the blood out of my hair,” she said.

“I’ll join you,” Mia said, and she followed her out of camp.

The two walked in silence until they were out of hearing distance of the camp.

“What the hell happened?” Cara asked her. But she shook her head and laughed until Cara thought she would pee herself. “Never mind. I think I know, but still; I was sure if I left camp they would give up their pissing match.”

She finally composed herself. “They almost did, all three were going to walk away and not set up the tent at all, that was when things got interesting.”

“Did Solas really set Bull’s pants on fire?” she asked.

Mia giggled and nodded. “Bull said that neither of them could blame him for having the hots for you…He said something rather vulgar and….” She didn’t finish but Cara could imagine the rest.

“And Maxwell hit Solas?”

“Yes, after Iron Bull hit Max for laughing at the way he hopped around putting his pants out and singeing a tent post. Max and Solas fought over the canvas and it tore. Solas threw it at him and Max hit him knocking him into the tent post breaking it.” She was gasping for air as she laughed and told the tale. “Thank the Maker Cullen wasn’t here! He would have been in it as well.”

“Please, not Cullen too? I’ve seen how he looks at you,” Cara said.

“Maybe, but I see how he looks at you. Not that I’m worried. If it’s meant to be it will happen but I won’t be broken up over it if it doesn’t.”

They found the stream and Cara cast a heat spell into the pool and warmed the cold water. Remus kept watch while they bathed the filth of the day away.

Camp was silent when they returned, the smell of roast mutton filled the air. Soon after Cara sat Solas handed her a plate. The other two bristle when she thanked him.

“Thanks for working together to put the tent up for me.” Cara bit back a smart ass comment or tried to. Varric decided he needed to add fuel to the fire.

“I dunno Violet, does it look a bit lopsided to you?” Varric asked.

She smiled at the nickname “Maybe a little, the ventilation in the top is a nice touch though.” Maxwell snorted at that comment. “Oh and the tent poles, I don't think I've ever seen such interesting art added.” Solas coughed at that. She looked at each one of them and smiled. Soon all were laughing at the hilarity of it all. There were apologies made and Mia brought out a bottle of Antivian Brandy.

 

* * *

 

 

So, yeah it's just a silly snip of something that didn't fit in my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
